Baby Melinda Blunder
by CharmedPhoebe12
Summary: A short story I wrote just to start off my imagineation.It is about Piper missing futer Chris and him coming back to save Phoebe and Paige from turning evil as well as saving baby Melinda.


Phoebe Halliwell stumbled into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor reaching for the coffee as Piper walked in carrying a screaming baby Melinda.

"Hi, rough night?" Piper said cheery as ever giving baby Melinda a bottle.

"Yeah, I have been working none stop on my column and when I'm not doing that I'm helping with the kids or vanquishing a lower level demon who thinks he knows it all now and then, plus when I'm not doing that I'm at P3. Plus I keep having this recurring premonition about one of my children being taken away by a demon but it is foggy in my dream like when I first got premonitions so I can't tell which child it is or demon?" Phoebe mumble under steaming coffee throwing her only free hand all over the place.

"Uh oh, that's not good! But Phoebe we have a rarely demon free life where all we do is take care of our normal lives. Plus we have powers giving us the upper level on our normal lives. No, no demons could not take them away from you. It hasn't ever happened to Leo and I except when Wyatt was first born and when Wyatt was almost taken away by Gidian and Barbus when I was having Chris? Why would they do that to you-!?"

"I'll tell you why!" a excited Paige said orbing into the kitchen with a cell phone to her ear "Because all I ever do since I have come back from having the twins is WORK!" Paige screamed at the phone hanging up.

"You to?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. I mean the kids are being little _angels _and Henry is being a great help even with his job, but I myself can't seem to balance helping and innocent and new whitelighters between working!" She shouted.

"Well we all have our days?!?!" an overly happy Piper smiled.

"Ok what have you done with our sister?" Phoebe said smirking a grin between another sip of coffee.

"Nothing my little Melinda is doing a great job and just the other day she said I love Mama and Dada. Plus Wyatt and Chris are such a help. Be however many demons or jobs we have been dealing with. They also are sleeping through the night AND handling powers very well I might add. Melinda started orbing toys every now and then but we are perfectly fine."She said pulling Melinda's bottle out and replacing it with a binkie in a matter of seconds. "Be sides you guys have been a bigger help then I could ask."

Leo orbed in a second later kissing Piper on the forehead.

"Hey guys hate to ruin the moment but I have a demon following me Piper would you mind?" Leo said holding his arms out taking Melinda.

A demon shimmered with an fire ball in hand.

"Looking for me lady's?" he said throwing his armed fire ball as Phoebe fell to the floor spilling what was left of her coffee everywhere. Melinda started wailing as Leo orbed her out of the room and up the steps to her nursery.

"Hi, Don't you have any idea who's house this is by now?" Piper said blowing him up with a flash of her hand. The demons screamed and exploded into a rage of fire as he blew up into shatters of nothing on the floor.

"Oh dear! My coffee!" Phoebe said grabbing papers towels and swiping them across the floor where her coffee had laid.

"Oh don't worry about that." Piper said grabbing Phoebe's coffee mug and washing it out. "I have been on a role! Oh and not to mention did you notice how clean the house has been?" She said refilling Phoebe's coffee mug and handing it to her as she swept the last of the demons ashes up.

"Well we can't all be like Piper?" Paige said orbing Phoebe's coffee mug into her hands and taking a sip of it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Phoebe shouted tackling her to the ground yet again spilling coffee all over the fridge and floor. Piper wiped away her smile and gave a straight face bulging her eyes.

"I'll clean that up." Piper said blinking and grabbing more paper towels.

"Piper?" Phoebe said rubbing her forehead. "What happened?"

"You tackled me to the ground!" Paige screamed shoving Phoebe through the door then orbing beside Piper.

"HEY THAT HURT! Wait? I did? I never did that! Piper did I do that?" Phoebe said pulling her self up off the ground.

"Yes you did. SPILLING YOUR COFFEE AGAIN!" Piper shouted throwing a role of toilet paper at her as Phoebe laughed. Piper smirked.

"Yes you did." Paige said orbing another role of paper towels in her hand.

"I never did that! What is wrong with us?" Phoebe said grabbing the bottle of aspirin.

"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep?" Piper said offering her, her bed for the afternoon.

"Piper, I would take a nap but I can't. I have to work. Elise needs me to be there and do my column." A upset Phoebe said.

"I'll call in a sick day for you, Phoebe." Paige said grabbing her cell phone and dialing the Bay Mirror.

"Thanks." Phoebe said heading up the stairs.

"Yes I would like to speak with Elise? ... Thank you." Paige said orbing out. Piper picked herself up and walked up stairs to check on giggling Wyatt and Chris. She thought about how all this never could have happened if her younger son Chris never came back from the futer. She dropped her head and headed over to see Leo. She walked into her daughters nursery to find Leo rocking Melinda to sleep then laying her in her crib.

"You ok?" Leo asked Piper.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Chris." Piper said hugging her husband.

"Little Chris? What did he do? Is he ok?" Leo said with a worried look on his face.

"Not Little Chris." She said letting go of Leo and folding her hands into a prayer position at her waist. "Older Chris, from the futer. Our present life now could never have been this wonderful if he hadn't come back. I just miss him." Piper said.

"Piper." Leo said hugging his wife. "I miss him too. We can't change the past though. He did die. He is in his futer now and it is better though." Leo said holding his wife's hands. Piper turned her head to look through the door at Wyatt and Chris staking blocks to build a tower.

"I know that. But he died protecting Wyatt. I just... I just wish I could tell him I love him and miss him."

"Well you can." A confused Piper and Leo turned around only to see Futer Chris standing in the door way.

"Chris!" Piper said walking over to him and giving him a great hug. "Chris how is it-''

"Possible?" Chris said walking over to Leo and giving him a hug. "I came back. Like back from the futer. Phoebe and Paige need your help and mine!" Chris said pointing to Piper.

"What?" Piper said confused.

"Phoebe and Paige are under spell caused by the Source." Chris said distressed.

"How many of those guys do they keep having to choose?" Piper said.

"This isn't funny. They need your help. If you don't reverse the spell now they will be consumed by evil!" Chris said staring at Leo now too.

"That would explain why she and Paige where fighting in the kitchen this morning!" Piper's mouth dropped.

"Yes, they are becoming evil. There is a spy in your house every second who is the only one who knows what pushes their buttons and knows what are there week links to bring them into evil." Chris said throwing a vial at _Leo_. A flame flew from _Leo's _hand exploding the vial. Piper's mouth dropped as Chris lowered his eyes. _Leo _morphed from Leo to a demon.

"So you figured me out! Bravo Chris. But can you save Phoebe and Paige AND Melinda!" She said spinning around and grabbing a frantically whining Melinda and blinking out.

"PHOEBE! I KNOW WHAT KID IT IS!! BUT SHE'S MINE!" Piper screamed.

"Come with me we have to get to Phoebe first!" Chris said grabbing Piper's hand.

"LEO! Come watch Wyatt and Chris. We can't risk them getting hurt either!" Piper said crying as Leo orbed in.

"I'll watch them." Leo said.

"Hold on." Chris said as he STABBED Leo with a knife. Leo evaporated into orbs and reformed back into Leo.

"OWWWW! I might be dead but that just hurt! Stop that!" Leo said.

"It's Leo! Watch the kids we'll be back!" Chris said grabbing Piper's hand again and orbing out. Leo shock his head shaking his hair and went to play with Wyatt and Chris.

Piper and Chris orbed into a complaining Phoebe. She was on the phone, NOT sleeping, laying in Pipers bed. She flipped through channel by channel of televison stations but apparentlly nothing suited her. She finally found something that she wanted to watch and dropped the remote.

"Hey Piper! Hey Chris! Chris sup! Get out before I kill you I'm trying to relax!" Phoebe screamed at them.

"That it!" Chris said. He pulled out another vial from his jacket and poured it in her drink as she gossiped on the phone some more.

"What are you doing!" Phoebe yelled! " GO!!! NOW!!!" She yelled grabbing her drink. She drank it fast and hung up with some one who was yelling at her on the phone. Suddenly a white light flashed in her eyes.

"Oh, what happened!" Phoebe said rubbing her head again. "Why am I acting like a slob?" She said.

"It worked!" Chris shouted. "And if you would've told me your room was right beside Melinda's I wouldn't have orbed. To Paige!" Chris said orbing out as Phoebe stood up shrugged and walked over to check up on Wyatt and Chris only to see Leo as well.

"Um what is wrong with Piper and how did Chris come back from the futer?" Phoebe asked.

"Don't ask me? They killed me... again."

Paige was sitting with Henry and the twins as she read a book to the twins.

"Paige!" Chris said.

"Chris! How dare you come into my house with out asking! KNIFE!" Paige yelled orbing a knife into her hands.

"PAIGE! Not infront of the kids! I thought you where good! What is going on who is that!" Henry said.

"Paige stop!" Piper yelled. Paige threw the knife only to miss a orbing Chris.

"Chris throw the vial!" Piper yelled! Henry covered the kids eyes and brought them into a toy room.

"I don't know what your trying to do but-'' Paige was cut off short by Chris throwing a vial as it hit her. A light flashed in her eyes and she dropped the knife.

"Aww man! What happened?" Paige said.

"NO TIME! Get Phoebe and orb to the underworld! We'll catch up with you there!" Chris and Piper orbed out as Paige orbed to get Phoebe at the same time. Melinda will not have the same destiny Wyatt once had.

Chris walked in circles as Piper sat crying on a rock in the underworld waiting for her sisters.

"I can't just sit here and let anything happen to Melinda! I love you and I missed you but we haven't had time for that! I need Melinda and I need you help together! I can't wait for my sisters I need my daughter!" Piper whined. Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

"THEY HAVE MELINDA!" Piper and Chris shrieked. Just then 2 demons rounded the corner throwing fire balls. Piper blew one up and Phoebe kicked one into a knife vanquishing them both.

The sisters and Chris ran all over till they found the room they saw Melinda in with 7 other demons.

"We can't just walk in there." Phoebe wispered.

"Like hell!" Piper screamed blowing up 4 of the 7 demons. The 3 demons left threw fire balls. Piper jumped out of the way as well as Paige and Chris. Phoebe went flying back against a wall as a fire ball hit her in the arm. That's it! Phoebe levitated so no more fire balls could hit her. Paige orbed a atheme into one of the demons chests vanquishing it as Phoebe kicked another onto a rock vanquishing him as well. Chris telekinetically through the last demon into a corner of the room vanquishing it as well. Piper ran over and grabbed a screaming Melinda from a rock in the middle of the room as Phoebe lowered herself back to the ground.

"I have to go now." Chris said.

"No, you can't. You just saved your baby sisters." Piper said rocking Melinda.

"I love you. See you in the futer." Chris said waving.

"I love you. I'll miss you! I love you!" Piper said again and again as Chris orbed back into the futer.

Piper kissed Melinda on the head as her, Phoebe, Paige, and Melinda orbed back to the manor.

Later that night after Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda where safe in bed Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

"Hey sweety, you ok? Thanks for saving our asses... again." Paige said as her and Phoebe laughed.

"Yeah," Piper said. "I guess I had some problems to deal with after all. I missed Chris. I just had to realize that I will always have him. Young or old." Piper said.

"You'll be okay." Phoebe said as her Paige and Piper gave a group hug. Paige orbed in a cup of coffee.

"Where'd you get that from?" Piper asked.

"Paris, want some?" Paige said. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige gave a last group hug and said good night.


End file.
